A Teddy Bear For Germany
by doitsufanfic
Summary: Italy and Germany to go a fair.


Ugh. It was a bright and sunny Monday morning, perfect for Germany's work out/ training session. If I don't hurry Germany will get angry! I jump out of bed and rush over to the mirror. "Hmmm no bed head?" I thought to myself. "Nope, just one annoying curl." I hated my curl, other people find it cute but.. It makes me feel girly somehow. I especially don't wanna look weak in front of Germany! And don't get me started what happens when someone pu-..

"ITALY?!" A loud German voice screamed.

"veeeee? I'm coming Germany!" I rush down the stairs as fast as I could, running straight into Germany's chest. "Wow Germany! So muscular!" I say rubbing his biceps.

I-italy... Now is not the time verdammt.."

I stop and take a step back. At first glance he might just seem angry but I could tell he was flustered. Awwww Germany really is a big teddy bear!

"ok ok Italy let's go! Japan has already run 4 laps! Now go! Run!"

"Yes sir, Captain!" I say with a big smile then run out the door.

"That little fool.. But he still is cute though, wait, NEIN! Italy isn't cute I-I mean yes he's majorly attractive for a man, but cute? Nein nein nein. Hmf anyways I bet he didn't pick up his room, the little slob." I walked into the room that was originally mine however Italy soon came to invade it. Ugh, he knows how much of a clean freak I am..."Making a mess everywhere" I say picking up Italy's clothes off the floor. I fold them and put them on his drawer when I notice lots of red pen circles on a calendar. July 18th huh? Italy must have something important going on. I put the clothes back in the drawer and then also see two tickets smuged against the side of the drawer. "Tickets for the Carnival Fair" I read aloud. On the back was a sticky note attached to the first ticket. "Remember! July 18th! Going to take Germany to the fair, I hope I can make him smile! He looks so much more handsome when he's smiling! From: Italy To: Italy"

I blush, the thought of Italy calling me handsome is to die for.

Italys POV

I try to calm myself down but my heart feels like it's going to burst. "It's ok Feli, it's only Germany or... Lu- Lu... Ludwig" I blush deeply. "I-I can't call him that! Geez I'm acting like a little girl, I just need to ask him to go with me to the fair and then... I will skip the formalities and call him by his real name! Yes!"

"Um, Germany can I ask you a question?" I say peeping in his office.

"yes..?"

"I...I want to know if your free the afternoon of July 18th?" I say clenching my eyes shut, doubting whether he'll say yes.

"mhm yes? And what will we be doing?" he says smirking at me.

Yep, that caught my attention. "G-Germany?! Did y-you know I was going to ask you?"

"Maybe" he says slyly.

I can tell my face is as bright as a tomato. But then he starts to laugh, it shocks me, hearing Germany laugh...

"Italy of course I'll go." he says with a tiny grin, trying to save his smile for the fair.

"Ve?! Really? Thank you Germany!" I hug him tight. "I lo-... N-never mind!" I run out the door, super embarassed that I just hugged Germany. That tall, handsome, muscular German.

July 18th:

I dressed up quite nicely for the fair but mostly just for Germany. I brushed though my hair some more times, bugging that curl to go down. It didn't. Of course.

Finally the fair had started, many couples were there enjoying the food, playing games, kissing... Ahhh! Anyways... Germany looked amazing, he made a simple nice shirt look fancy as heck. His blond hair slicked back except a couple strands.

"Germany! Germany! over here!" I wave getting his attention.

"Oi, Italy," he waves and walks over to me. "There's a lot of people here so don't get lost ok?"

"Veee I know!"

"Theres a lot of couples here..."

"Mhm" I smile.

" W-we might wanna hold hands just in case, I mean I don't want you to get separated from me." he smiles shyly and gently grabs my hand. "Now what do you want to do first?"

"um, maybe food? Drink? Or... GAMES!" Italy rushes off, pulling me behind him. He stops next to a game where you have to throw darts at balloons. "Germany! You have good aim, can you please please please get me a prize?"

"yeah of course, mein liebe." He picks up a dart hitting the balloon spot on winning Italy a cute monkey plush.

"Thank you so much Germany!" He smiles big.

Eventually I won him some more prizes until he almost couldn't carry all of them. We soon took a break from all the winning and I went away to go get us some drinks.

Italys POV

As Germany went to go get drinks, I eyed a giant plush teddy bear hanging on one of the walls. I ran over to it, wow it's huge! "It reminds me of Germany, big and buff yet nice and soft. I'll win it for him!" I thought to myself. "Excuse me sir? Can I have 8 darts? Thanks!" The first 6 darts sadly missed, my aim was terrible, luckily Germany took a long time getting the drinks. At last, right as Germany came with the drinks, I hit the balloon spot on, winning the huge teddy bear.

"Congrats" the man said handing over the teddy bear.

I turn to Germany. "Germany please come with me."

"Ok?" He walks with me, away from the commotion and behind a bush.

" I want you to have this teddy bear!" I say excitedly. "I worked really hard to get it, and you won all those other prizes so I wanted to give you something in return... Lu- Ludwig."

Germanys eyes widen, and he gladly accepts the bear. "So on to first names huh? Feliciano?" He smirks, "danke for the present, I love it. And I'm going to name it Italy."

I blush. "Ludwig.. Ti amo... So much." I say as I hug him with the teddy bear in between us.

"Ich liebe dich, mein liebe." He wraps his arms around me. I look up at him and then, we kiss, not fast not slow but passionate, enough to make both our hearts race rapidly.

The teddy bear smushed between them seemed to be grinning. Smushed there, smiling, as if it was enjoying the current situation. But then again it WAS named after Italy. And that's exactly how Italy felt inside. A big giant smile was building up in Italy. However Germany's smile wasn't on the inside, it was clear as day, he was smiling a big smile on the outside. Italy was right, Germany was more handsome when he smiled.


End file.
